Jimmy Hopkins And Pete Get Caught
by CrashZach
Summary: PeteJimmyKirby Read it and please comment its my first.... : P
1. Chapter 1

((I am totally open to suggestions. Email me at oh by the way I don't own Bully or Rockstar. If I did I would be more wired, incorporating these ideas in a massive media kind of way and definately playing more video games. lol Thanks for the reviews. ) ))

Jimmy stared at the back of Peter's head. He thought to himself that he sure had some fine hair. I mean really. The way it laid perfectly in place and was just that perfect shade of auburn. It also smelled of rose petals. Jimmy would never admit that he spent his Art classes checking out Peter. Yet deep within him he burned with a passion greater than any of his plans to get back at Gary.

Just as he was thinking about making that pivotal move Peter turned around and smiled at Jimmy. Jimmy's world lit up. It took him a few seconds to recover his composure. "What do you want Petey?" Jimmy asked now demonstrating his crass and defensive self. Petey chuckled and looked back to the front of the class. Jimmy was seriously starting to think that Pete had eyes in the back of his head. That was the third time this week that Pete caught him checking him out. If he was not't careful he would get caught and then Pete would ask what Jimmy was looking at.

What should Jimmy say? His ass? His perfectly sculpted face? Admiring everything that encompassed Pete. The bell jolted him back awake. He shook off the feelings to prepare himself for gym. No wussies in gym. He would get eaten alive if he showed weakness. As he thought that he realized that Peter's class had just joined with his. On top of that this week's lesson was wrestling. Uh oh Jimmy thought to himself...


	2. Chapter 2

As Jimmy suited up he realized that he was really nervous about Petey being in his class. Jimmy wanted to see Petey in those tight singlets that the coach made the boys wear more than any other girl at Bulworth but he was afraid at the effect that this viewing would have on his singlet. As he prepared himself for the trial that lay before him Kirby walked by and smacked Jimmy's ass. Jimmy frowned at Kirby and snapped "Keep your hands to yourself you meat head" Kirby looked hurt by Jimmy's words. Kirby swore back "Watch your back Hopkins. Remember you don't own this school yet."

If only Jimmy thought. Then he could tell Petey how he actually felt. The coach blew the whistle and he headed out into the auditorium. The coach began his usual arraignment of the students. Calling them girls, making fun of certain physical traits in some lame attempt of getting the boys worked up to be active. Coach approached Petey and Jimmy's heart skipped a beat.

"Kowalski why are your eyes so big? Been looking around at what you wish you could be?" The coach spat these words with cruelty and a lack of compassion that would have made Gary proud. Jimmy snapped back "At least he isn't a fat ass..." The class sundered into silence. The hulking lump that was Coach turned and faced Jimmy. Jimmy stood undaunted. "You got yourself a girlfriend Hopkins?" The coach asked this meaning to be demeaning and embarrass Jimmy into submission. Jimmy caught Petey's eye trying to see if this is a fight he wanted Jimmy to fight.

Pete's eyes showed a love that caught Jimmy by surprise. He looked onto Jimmy as his hero and someone that he really loved. Who would stick up for him he thought to himself? Jimmy Hopkins the school bad boy who all the girls loved and whom Petey had stayed up a few nights thinking of was now coming to his defense against a teacher of all people. "He's more a man than you are Coach." Jimmy's retort cut the already thick air like a knife through melted butter. Coach looked confused as to what to say. The class could see his eyes struggling to think of some witty comeback. Someway of recovering some lost shred of supremacy in a class that already though little of him.

"How about we see who is the real man Hopkins?" All the Coach could come up with was a wrestling match between Hopkins and Kowalski. This would settle the conflict once and for all. Jimmy was infamous for showing no mercy in the ring. Not only that but submission was the only was that Hopkins won. This meant making Kowalski cry for release. The Coach knew that all thoughts that Kowalski had that Jimmy and he were friends were to be shattered upon entering that ring.

Jimmy's thoughts raced. What should he do? He couldn't't imagine hurting Petey. He loved him too much. Yet his reputation lay on the line. Pete was serene in comparison. He finally was going to be touched by the boy of his dreams. Happiness filled his thoughts. He cared little for the pain he might experience. He knew that Jimmy had been looking at him the past few weeks. He wouldn't't be hurt to badly. The boys met in the middle of the mat. Pete smiled showing complete submission to Jimmy. Pete's eyes met Jimmy's and Jimmy knew instantly what to do. The Coach shouted to three and Pete dropped to one knee.

Jimmy looked shocked. Pete interjected before anyone could have a word. "Jimmy is stronger, faster, better and more athletic than me. A wrestling match would only showcase what I already know to be true." As Pete said this he was kicking himself. Why would he back out from something that he wanted as much as this? He knew in the back of his head. He didn't want the first time Jimmy touched him to be in an auditorium faking aggression. He wanted it to be pure. He wanted unmitigated Jimmy. Jimmy looked at Pete in a new light. They had a lot to talk about in the Dorm. He had a new found respect for Pete and wanted it to be shown in a new and dangerous way. Pete was about to get his dream and Jimmy didn't even know it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy was stunned as he made his way back to the dorm. What had happened to him? He used to be so hard and strong. No one could crack the shell that was his defenses. Now Kowalski had found a way to make him weak in the knees. Usually when a teacher picked on a student Jimmy looked for anyway to indulge the teacher's cutting wit. He still found himself thinking about this as he walked into the dorm.

He was met by Kirby trash canning Petey. Petey's legs stuck out of the trash can at an awkward angle and Kirby was spitting down into the trash can. Rage filled Jimmy. Without realizing it he punched Kirby in the face. He then picked him up and threw him up against the wall. Kirby smiled through blood smeared lips. "Finally you show your real ape like self. And you call me a meat head." Kirby's words struck home. Jimmy suddenly came to the conclusion that they only thing he could offer Pete would be protection. He didn't know how to love. It was a lost art to him. Yet if not for love what was he doing all this for?

Jimmy's head started to throb thinking about all these variables and potential outcomes. He dropped Kirby to the floor and made his way back to his room alone. He shut the door and did what he always did when he got pissed off. He dropped to his knees and starting doing knuckle push ups. He counted them to himself while thinking about Petey. At thirteen he heard a knock at his door. Knowing it must not be someone meaning harm he answered the door. He realized that he was shirtless and sweating a little. But what the hell he thought? They were in a boys dorm. Pete stood at his door.

Jimmy buckled for a second. Without knowing what to say the boy stood at the door for thirty seconds before Jimmy invited him in. Jimmy shut the door behind him and Pete sat on Jimmy's bed. Pete looked at Jimmy with a look that spoke volumes. His eyes communicated the thankfulness of the actions that Jimmy seemed to make without hesitation. The self-sacrificing actions of someone known for their selfishness. The caring from someone known for their disdain for other students. The love of someone known for their polygamous ways. There were so many things that Pete wanted to ask him. Why him? What did Pete have that made him so special? How long had Jimmy been feeling this? What were the extent of Jimmy's feelings? As Pete prepared to speak Jimmy leaned in and kissed Pete in the most passionate way.

He leaned over and placed his lips on the smaller boys'. He sat next to Pete without ever breaking contact with him. Jimmy opened his mouth and Pete gratefully accepted the French gift. Jimmy's hands begun their fateful searching of Pete. They graced his torso. Went up around his neck and then back down around the small of his back. Jimmy pulled Pete closer. Now their chests were touching. Jimmy broke the kiss and starting biting Pete's neck.

Pete moaned a sigh of appreciation mixed with relief. Jimmy looked up and kissed Pete again. Pete smiled and thought to himself what more could he possibly want? He was as happy as he could remember. The feelings that were shooting through him gave him the most euphoric feeling he had ever experienced. Jimmy was caught up in the moment. All of his feelings for Pete were now being acted out. They were being acted out in the most passionate way that Jimmy could articulate himself. Jimmy was happy too. Finally to break his silence with Pete. Make him see the way he saw him. See how deep his feelings were. How much he was willing to sacrifice. What Pete was worth to Jimmy. Without warning the door was busted open. Kirby stood there in the doorway holding a tissue on his mouth were Jimmy had punched him less than thirty minutes ago. Kirby's face was unreadable. Jimmy looked shocked and Pete looked proud to have an eyewitness that he had made out with the infamous Jimmy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kowalski out..." Kirby said these words without emotion yet there was a threat hidden in there somewhere. Pete looked up at Jimmy to see what Jimmy thought about this commandment. Jimmy was somewhere else. Now Kirby knew. This was all happening too fast for Jimmy. He knew that he liked Pete a lot. His pants could testify to that fact. Yet to tell the school that he was gay for femme boy seemed like a death sentence at Bulworth. It was already too much that he was friends with Pete. And what could Kirby want with Jimmy?

Jimmy removed his arm from around Petey and sat up. Pete looked scarred. To have what he wanted more than anything stripped from him as soon as he got it was too much for him to contain. He started crying as he left the room. Kirby smiled at the younger boys' tears. Kirby thought to himself maybe finally that little twerp will recognize who really gets Jimmy. He tripped Pete as he was exiting the room. Pete fell hard to the floor shaking Jimmy from his trance. Jimmy stood and approached Kirby ready to reek some havoc.

Kirby only lifted his index finger. He wagged it in front of Jimmy's face. "Strike me and this entire dorm will know what just happened here. Play this smart Jimmy. See what I want before you go all crazy." Kirby said this with a twinge of condensation. Jimmy thought to himself he smelled Gary in all of this. Since when did Kirby use words like entire? Kirby was just a jock and a small one at that. What could he want with Jimmy? He helped Petey up and patted the dirt from his pants. Pete still avoided eye contact with Jimmy.

This was Pete seething with anger at being dismissed as quickly as he was summoned and in the middle of what they were doing. Jimmy thought about apologizing yet decided that dealing with Kirby was more important. "So what do you want Kirby?" Kirby seemed to be choosing his words carefully. He shut the door and paced the room. "When did you become gay for girls Hopkins?" Jimmy dismissed the clear contradiction that a statement like that presented and moved forward. After all he was dealing with a jock. Handle their brains with care he thought to himself. This thought brought a chuckle to his mouth. Too late to stifle it Kirby caught it.

"What is so funny? The fact that I caught you with Pete Kowalski half naked with your tongue halfway down his throat?" Kirby took pride in pointing out that he had information that was pivotal to Jimmy's survival at Bulworth. "Nothing Kirby... Now what the hell do you want? Money? Protection? Whatever it is I will do my best to make sure that you get it." Kirby smiled and Jimmy's mind raced. What could it be?

Kirby looked at Jimmy. He looks so small and vulnerable thought Kirby. Kirby decided this would be the chance to get the revenge he wanted from the earlier tussle. He approached Jimmy and kneed him in the sack. Jimmy dropped like a sack of potatoes. The erection that Jimmy had didn't help the pain from Kirby's knee. Kirby picked Jimmy up by the collar of his shirt. "We are just getting started Hopkins. I want you to know that you will do whatever it is I ask of you from now on. Unless you want Bulworth to have to start it's own Gay Protection Program. Because the whole school is gonna wanna eat you alive after I tell them."

Kirby spoke these words without being rude however he said it matter of factly. There was nothing Jimmy could do he thought. What options did Jimmy have? He couldn't't let that kind of information out and he definitely couldn't leave the school. The only other option was military school. "What do you have in mind Kirby?" Jimmy asked this question with a hint of defeat in his tone. "Don't be so down Jimmy... it won't be much different than what you are used to." Kirby said this as he approached Jimmy and laid his lips on his.


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy was lost in thought. Kirby in love with him? He was nothing but mean to Kirby. What could Kirby possibly see in Jimmy? This thought processed apparently showed in his kissing ability and Kirby broke the kiss. "Your choice Hopkins. You can be with me and my beck and call anytime I want you or I can let everyone know that you are a shirt lifter for Femme." Kirby said this with a finality. Jimmy pondered the choice. Kirby wasn't bad looking. He was short but had medium length brown hair that lay poised on his brow. His brown eyes seemed to pierce Jimmy. The tension in the room was palpable. Jimmy finally conceded to be Kirby's call-boy. Not because he liked Kirby but the other choice was not even optional.

Life at Bulworth had to be livable. Jimmy's mother was on her trip with her new husband. If Jimmy got suspended he would be sent into state care. This couldn't happen. Kirby smiled when Jimmy agreed to come whenever Kirby called. "I knew you would see the light Jimmy. Remember our agreement. I won't hesitate to bring your world down around your ears." With that Kirby vacated Jimmy's room. Jimmy was left to contemplate the day's occurrences.

Kissing Pete was the first thing that came to his mind when he was alone. It just felt so right. Pete fit right into the crook of his arm and their lips seemed to be made for each other. The taste of Pete was that of candy and the smell of summer and freedom. Kirby was more primal. Salty sweat was on his lips as he made contact with Jimmy. The feeling was more animalistic. It was a whole different interaction with Kirby. Yet Jimmy liked this too. Not Kirby so much as the interaction between them. The forced contact and strong arm that Kirby had was something that Pete was not in possession of. Kirby could do things to Jimmy that Pete couldn't even think of. Jimmy figured that he had made an alright bargain. He would learn better with time.

A knock at the door woke Jimmy up inside. He approached the door ready to pummel anyone that was at his door now. He opened it and found himself looking dead on at Coach. Coach pushed Jimmy aside and strode into his room. "Hopkins I wanted to come and warn you in person. Any more funny business in gym and I will have Vance, Gord, Gary and Russell have some private time with you. Take this as a warning boy. I can break you in more ways than you could ever think of. I can make you wish you would be expelled. Yet on my watch you would not be done until I said that you were. So keep this in mind before you pick another stupid battle to wage with me." Before Jimmy could make a response Coach had left the room.

Jimmy was left with two deals that could potentially make his life a living hell. His mind raced and he realized how tired he was. He laid down and fell asleep before he could think another thought. He woke up to Kirby sitting at the foot of his bed. Kirby smiled at Jimmy. "Morning sunshine. Ready to start your deal?" Jimmy wondered what this could mean. "Get dressed and meet me in the bathroom. We are gonna take a shower." Kirby said this and got ready to leave the room. "Together?" Jimmy asked this shocked. Kirby mearly smiled "If you want to have a press release I think what I could contribute could stop the presses." Kirby left the room with that cryptic statement. Jimmy pulled on his briefs and slipped into his gym shorts.

He entered the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief finding the room empty. He stripped down and went into the shower with Kirby. He had a firm and tight body. The body of an athlete thought Jimmy. A six pack, tight pecs and big feet if you get the drift. Jimmy found himself showing his interest in other ways. Kirby laughed. "The shower is not big enough for what you are thinking Jimmy" Jimmy looked taken aback. "How... I mean what do you mean?" Jimmy did his best to hide his interest. Kirby mearly smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Jimmy submitted to the forced affection. Kirby's hand grazed Jimmy's hip and then stayed there.

They pulled closer and soon their naked bodies were touching. As they got closer the kissing became more intense. Fully into it now they lost track of where they were. Forgetting that they were in a dorm room the petting got heavy. Breathing increased, kissing became more animated and not only lip bound. They turned the water off and remained in there heavily petting each other. They were so lost in the moment they didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching. The shower curtain was pulled back and Pete stared on before fully understanding what he was seeing. His eyes showed of tears from the night before and welled of a new bound sadness. "Pete..." Jimmy said this and knew at that moment that his moment of bliss was over.


	6. Chapter 6

The day seemed to drag on for Jimmy. Kirby had left him wet in the shower right after Pete had seen them doing their business. Seemed like maybe Kirby was going for that all along. Jimmy was beginning to see that this agreement could prove to be a problem. Jimmy rounded the corner after English class to see Gary talking to someone. He couldn't see who it was right away but stopped far enough away to hear the conversation but not be seen.

"So what should I do next?" Jimmy recognized the voice right away from it's lack of intelligence. "You have to keep doing what I tell you to. I am the brains and your just the lackey that gets to be part of the plan." Jimmy swelled with anger. He wanted to jump from behind the locker and pound Gary. "How much longer do I have to do this?" Kirby seemed to be bored with the whole concept of tormenting Jimmy. "I like kissing him but this is taking a lot of thinking... It confuses me sometimes." Gary looked like he was going to laugh out loud at Kirby. "You are being serious? I mean really? You do what I say and make sure that you have Petey catch him every time you do. It's rather simple. Even for you." Gary said this as simply as he could. Kirby nodded. "Why does Petey have to see us make out again?" Kirby seemed to have forgotten the plan again already. "I am only going to say this one more time for you. So Petey outs Jimmy to the school. Petey loves Jimmy. He told me that a few times but made me swore not to tell anyone. And let me tell you something by the time we are done Petey will hate Jimmy. No one gets Petey but me. So we just have to make Jimmy out to be a whore and make Petey feel unimportant. Eventually Petey will get over Jimmy and then tell someone who will tell me. Then I can tell the entire school and we can be rid of that simian Hopkins once and for all."

Gary said this and then walked away. Jimmy knew what he had to do. He sprinted to the dorms. Busted into Petey and Gary's room looking for Petey. No luck. He went into the living area and found it to be deserted. He was beginning to think that Petey was avoiding him on purpose. Jimmy got pissed and punched the wall adjacent to him. Right then Kirby walked in. He walked up to Jimmy and started to pet his neck. Kirby leaned in and went to kiss Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy knowing what the plan was now knew that Pete couldn't be too far behind. He broke loose of Kirby's mouth and walked toward the front door. "Where do you think you are going?" Kirby asked this with a twinge of Gary. "Wherever I want. I know what you are planning Kirby and it's not going to work." Jimmy said this with his back to Kirby. If he had turned around he could have seen the surprise on Kirby's face followed quickly by sadness.

Kirby looked rejected and without hope. "Jimmy I didn't mean to be mean or hurt you..." Kirby began this sounding very genuine. Jimmy turned and faced Kirby. He was shocked to see that Kirby was crying. What was this about? Jimmy pondered to himself considering the possibility that Kirby was manipulated into this as well. "I told Gary one day that I thought you were cute and that maybe I would ask you out someday. Naturally he agreed and told me what I should do. Wait for you to be alone in your room and talk to you. Well I never had the nerve until the day that you socked me. I was jealous because I saw Kowalski leaving a note for you in your room. I picked him up and dumped him in the trashcan. You saw me do that and you punched me. I didn't know what to do. Gary told me that I should do what he said and that you would like me in time. Now I see that he was mean for saying that. I can't take back what I have done. I won't tell anyone about you. I'm really..." Kirby couldn't finish he was overtaken by tears and sobbing. For a jock he sure does think a lot. Jimmy thought about letting him cry by himself but his softer side won out. He went to Kirby and comforted him. He put his arm around his shoulder and laid Kirby's head on his shoulder. Petey watched this from the entryway and began crying again. He dropped a note he had written and ran away from the dorms in the direction of the girls dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Jimmy didn't notice that Petey had fled the room so quickly. Kirby slowly regained composure and looked up into Jimmy's eyes. "I would be so lucky to have you Jimmy. But if you really feel nothing for me I can live with that. Just be honest with me. Did you have any fun with what we did?" Desperation clung to Kirby's words. Jimmy considered the options. He could be honest and tell Kirby that he was like nothing Jimmy had ever experienced or he could lie so Kirby could get over it once and for all. Kirby was honest with him Jimmy thought.

And from the looks of it Petey wasn't taking this Kirby business well at all. Jimmy would be lucky if he could spot Pete by the end of the year the way things had been going today. "Kirby honestly... You are hot. I mean really you know that. Your a quarterback, take great care of your body, have good complexion and most of all were honest with me. But right now I am involved with Pete. He is the one that I choose. I am sorry. But don't think that I didn't enjoy what we did. I did. It's just that Pete is so special to me. I mean he's one of a kind." Jimmy said this and expected to have to console Kirby through this turn of events. Kirby however surprised Jimmy and nodded and said that he completely understood. "Pete is luckier than he knows.." Kirby had a twinge of jealousy in his voice. "No Kirby you have it backward. I am the lucky one." Jimmy said this with the knowledge that he truly loved Pete and would do whatever he had to to win him back. Jimmy walked toward the entrance of the dorm. He saw the note that Pete had dropped and bent down to pick it up. He unfolded the perfectly creased paper and began to read.

**"Jimmy,**

**I write this filled with love and forgiveness for you. I have no idea what would have compelled you to do what you did with Kirby in the shower. Know that I forgive you. What we shared was more important to me than a single transgression. I want to talk to you. I want to be with you. I want to smell you and have you hold me in your arms. I miss you Jimmy. Whatever it is that Kirby is giving you know that I will do my best to get you that too. Whatever it is give me a chance Jimmy. I love you. I know you might think it's a little early to say that but I have felt this way all year. It hurt me to see you with Kirby earlier but I know you. I mean you kind of float to one person or another every now and then. As long as it isn't something committal know that you have my heart. I am going to leave this on your bed and I hope that we can talk tonight after dinner. **

**Signed with all my heart**

**Petey"**

Jimmy was crying when he was done reading the letter. He had no idea what he had done to Petey by doing anything with Kirby. He should have just manned up and had the one that he truly loved at his side rather than the group of jackals that were his pseudo friends of now. Jimmy resolved to find Petey and publicly announce his love for him. Wait Jimmy thought when did Petey drop this letter? Why wasn't it in his room? Oh no Jimmy realized. Petey had seen Jimmy comforting Kirby and left because he thought that I was with Kirby. Jimmy silently cursed himself for his weakness. Jimmy thought about it and figured that he could explain it to Petey. He began his search of the grounds for Petey.

Meanwhile...

"Wait tell me again Femme Boy. He did what with the quarterback? You are sure? I mean no one is going to question Jimmy because everyone is looking for him to fall from his terrace. But Kirby...?" Pete's eyes were welling with tears from retelling the story of betrayal. Gary was practically beaming. Two for one he was thinking in his mind. Now Jimmy would fall and there would be no witnesses to his plan. "Well thanks for coming to me with this Petey. I mean I wasn't sure where we left off after last time..." Gary thought back on the fateful first date. Gary wanted to go all the way and Petey was a virgin. Well needless to say Petey took a stand to not do that and Gary tried what he usually did to the kids he wanted to intimidate into doing what he wanted. With Petey it didn't work. Pete had left the date and told Gary to find cheap ass somewhere else. "Well you are the only one that I could think of that knows about me. That and you are too." Petey hadn't made eye contact with Gary once since arriving. "Well I think that what Jimmy did to you is unfair and heartless. I wish that I could have protected you from that. I would have too. I am not what you think I am Petey. I am deeper." Gary smiled as he saw the layers of defense that Petey had put up fall away with his facade of friendship. Gary kept laying it on thick. "You are a great person Pete and I feel like I owe you a listening ear at the very least. If there is anything else I can do for you just let me know." Gary had put the nail in the coffin with that last statement. Pete was vulnerable and now was defenseless to Gary's inevitable onslaught.

Jimmy raced around the campus looking for any sign of Pete. Nothing so far. He asked some passing students but they just moved without responding to him. Jimmy ran into the library looking for him. Not there. Jimmy was running out of places to look. He thought and then realized where Pete was. He ran to the abandoned bus and climbed through the back. Racing he heard the sound of laughter. Jimmy paused to catch his breath. Then the noise stopped and Jimmy approached the clearing cautiously. This was greaser territory after all. The clearing was empty save for some etching in the ground. Jimmy approached it carefully and could make out initials. GS&PK in a heart. Jimmy dropped to his knees and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

Jimmy was lost as to what his next course of action should be. Confused as to where he stood with Petey he knew that he would do anything to win him back. His hatred for Gary burned as hotly as before. How could he think that he could do this to him? Jimmy stood up with a new found resolve. He was going to make him pay. Bring all of his transgressions to light. Make him out to be the two faced backstabber that he was. He began his search for Pete.

He scoured the rest of the campus almost certain that they would be back at the dorm. He walked with a purpose and knew that once he told him what he felt surely he would return to his side. What about the heart he thought? What does that mean? He knew that Petey couldn't care for Gary anymore than a rebound for his heartbroken state. He swore that he would be there for him from now on. He loved him. His intentions were nothing short of admirable. He busted into the dorm. The room was eerily silent. He went to his room to recompose himself. Sat down on his bed and tried to think of the perfect thing to say. The words slipped through his fingers like sand.

Confused how to articulate how he actually felt he decided that he would just be as honest as he could be. He would be damned if he was going to hold back anymore. He knocked at the door waiting for Pete to answer. The door slid open and Gary was standing there triumphant. Jimmy tackled Gary to the floor. Pushing him to the ground Jimmy opened up on him. Anger mixed with jealousy and rage pummeled his face. Gary still remained composed through all this. Through the onslaught Gary managed to say "No matter how hard you punch it won't change the situation. You are only proving my point. You are no good for him and he will never look at you the same"

Gary spoke these words with a shocking mixture of truth and certainty. This only fueled the fire that was burning deep within Jimmy's heart. The violence increased in ferocity. "You asshole. I can't believe you would lie to him. I love him more than you ever could." Gary laughed at Jimmy's attempt at an expression of true love. "You think I care about Kowalski? I just want to have him and when I am bored he will go back to what he was before. Lonely destitute but having been used by the best." Jimmy began to punch harder and without direction.

The punches were getting sloppy and he realized that he had missed his chance to make a difference. "But I really love him. More than I have ever loved someone. The feelings that I have for him are so true." "Do you really think that makes a difference? I ruined any chance you had with him after I set you up with Kirby. Did you really think that meat head could think of that on his own? Were you really that foolish?" Jimmy got off of him and slouched to the floor. Gary sat up and went to the mirror. Cleaning himself up he smiled at the defeated boy sitting on his floor. "Well at least you gave me some sympathy points Jimmy." Jimmy stood up and went toward the door. Pete was standing at the door. The look on his face was unreadable. Jimmy's thoughts swam. How long had he been standing there?


End file.
